


Dark Paradise

by unchainedmelody



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bedelia and Hannibal do the do, F/M, that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:09:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unchainedmelody/pseuds/unchainedmelody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a complete pwp. Only a few brief words are exchanged throughout this whole fic. Bedannibal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Paradise

They had been dancing around it for years. First she resisted her attraction because she told herself she needed to focus on her career. Then he became her patient, and fantasies about letting him fuck her senseless went from being moderately inappropriate to completely unethical. It was amazing, really, that she had held out for this long.

Their conversation leading up to it hadn’t even been particularly stimulating. Her gaze eventually dropped from his down to the notepad in her lap. She started absentmindedly retracing her letters, her blonde hair falling to one side of her shoulder as her head tilted in concentration. He moved so quietly she hadn’t heard him stand and make his way towards her; it was the feeling of someone invading her personal space that made her head snap up.

It startled her and she stood abruptly, taking a few steps back out of instinct, but didn’t let her gaze drop from his. Soon he was back in her personal space, arms twitching as he resisted the urge to touch her. He was waiting for her permission. She could only nod, but it was incentive enough for him. His arms were around her instantly, sliding dangerously low down her back and leaving a blazing trail of warmth in their wake. The touch sent a jolt of pleasure right to her groin and she leaned up on her toes, throwing her mouth against his as her arms wrapped automatically around his neck.

He started leading her, where she had no clue, all she could do was blindly follow. Her focus was consumed by the feeling of his tongue entering her mouth and asserting its dominance. Bedelia’s thighs hit the table behind her and she gasped into Hannibal’s mouth as she fell backwards, pulling him along with her. His weight would have crushed her on impact, but he slipped one hand to support under her shoulder blades, and used the other to catch himself before they crashed together.

Their lips separated for a moment, both suspended momentarily by the realization of what they were doing. Everything about Hannibal’s expression very clearly stated he didn’t care about ethics, or what this would mean for them later. He wanted her. His gaze on her was carnivorous, like he was going to devour her. Bedelia lowered her upper body down to the table, supporting her weight on her forearms as she looked up at him expectantly… warily…

Almost in the blink of an eye he had hoisted the rest of her body up onto the table and was hovering over her, ready to strike. She barely had a moment to prepare herself before he began assaulting her neck with his mouth.

“ _Oh God_ …” she breathed, biting her lip as a moan began to build in the back of her throat. His mouth continued nipping and sucking at the soft flesh of her neck, while his hands began undoing the buttons on her shirt. Her hands shot out to grasp the edges of the table, not caring that her fingernails were leaving marks as they scraped along the wood.

When Hannibal had made his way dexterously through all the buttons he pulled away from her, smiling when she whimpered a little at the loss of contact. After sliding the shirt down her arms and tossing it over his shoulder he simply stared at her lace-clad breasts for quite a while, long enough for her to start blushing profusely.

The feeling of something distinctly hard poking her in the stomach seemed to confirm that he did, indeed, like what he saw. Without warning she brought her hands between them, making quick work of undoing his belt and sliding his pants as far down his legs as she could reach. She slipped her hand into his boxers, freeing his erection and grasping him firmly. He bucked against her, shifting to rid himself of his pants before slamming his mouth down to hers.

His kisses were hard, as though he was trying to claim ownership of her, and he brought his hands between them to stop her torturous stroking. Using one hand he pinned both of her wrists down above her head, the other going directly to the heat between her legs, cupping her through her panties while his tongue relentlessly continued to duel with hers.

Bedelia panted against his mouth, arching up and moaning when he slid the material to the side and ran a finger along her slit. She squirmed for a moment, attempting to free her hands so she could touch him, but his grip on her wrists was ironclad. Any other form of coherent thought on her part was driven out of her mind when he started grinding down on her clit with his thumb.

She cried out, the sound muffled by his insistent mouth against hers. It was overwhelming; his mouth, hands, tongue, fingers… Waves of pleasure were rolling through her body, each one getting higher and higher until she felt like they were going to crash over her and completely tear her apart.

Suddenly, as though he simply couldn’t hold back any longer, he released her wrists and slid himself off the table, pulling her along with him. She was practically trembling with need and bit her lip in anticipation when he turned her around, and pushed gently but purposefully on her upper back, guiding her to lower her torso back down on the table.

Gripping the edges of the table she found herself gasping quietly as she waited for him to finally do what she had fantasized about him doing to her in exactly this manner, on this very desk in fact, many a time over the years. She was so wet he slid in with ease and Hannibal released a guttural growl at the sensation. He didn’t immediately start moving as she had anticipated he would and when she noticed that he seemed to be shaking Bedelia realized he was holding back, giving her time to adjust to him.

“Hannibal…” her voice came out quiet and hoarse, but it was thick with desire. “Fuck me.”

He didn’t need her to tell him twice. Any restraint he had been showing broke and he began ramming rhythmically into her. Bedelia’s high-pitched cries of pleasure only seemed to heighten his arousal and his thrusts became steadily more erratic. Bedelia could hardly breathe, his cock was hitting the most tantalizing spot deep inside her and she found herself coming all too soon, though she tried to ride it out for as long as possible. Her walls clenched down along him frantically, the sensation triggering his own release. 

Bedelia brought her head down to the table, her body going completely weak as she tried to regulate her breathing. There was a pleasant warmness coursing through her veins and she was content to remain in this position until Hannibal had composed himself. The feeling of light kisses trailing along her upper back made her smile and she turned in his embrace, panting faintly as she looked up at him through eyes hazy with the aftereffects of sex. 

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" She didn't know why she asked that of all things, but it seemed an appropriate request.

Hannibal smiled. "Only if you let me cook for you."


End file.
